A Very Swiftie Valentine's Day
A Very Swiftie Valentine's Day is the thirteenth chapter on the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation. This episode marks a Valentine's episode. Plot Its Valentine's Day and all the couples of New Directions feel the love on the air (not literally). Mr. Schue gives them an assignment to pay tribute to Taylor Swift's smash album "Red". Also it is Franchessca's birthday and she invites everyone in the Glee club for a birthday slash Valentine's party. Franchessca and Charlie will discuss their feelings for eachother after having sex in What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted. Niall takes Britney on a date. Will the party be a success? Will Charlie and Franchessca ever resolve their feelings? And is everyone ready for Franklin's big surprise during the party? Songs Episode Britney is by her locker suddenly Niall arrives "Hi Bitney" Niall said with a huge smile "Hey Niall! what's up?" Britney asked Niall then gives her a boquet of flowers "Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful." "Daffodils? How did you know I love daffodils?" Britney asked with a smile "I'm an expert when it comes to flowers." Niall said "Well then I love it. Thank you Niall. You're such a sweetheart." Britney said making Niall blush "I was wondering if you would fancy on going out with me?" Niall asked "What? What did you say?" Britney asked "I want to take you out on a date." Niall said Britney then was shocked while Niall is still smiling TITLE CARD ________________________________________ Episode Franklin is laying down Ariana's bed while Ariana is sitting at the end of the bed "How are you feeling baby?" Ariana asked "Good. I feel good." Franklin said, looking a bit bothered "You don't look okay." Ariana said looking worried "Yeah, this polo shirt is just too tight." Franklin said "You want me to take it off?" Ariana asked "No." Franklin said, then for a second he started blushing "Baby, i'm your girlfriend." Ariana said "I can molest you all I want." Ariana jokingly said Franklin then laughs and sat on the bed "Go ahead" Ariana then started unbuttoning his polo shirt and slowly took it off, revealing a black tank top "That feels more better." Franklin said stretching his biceps Ariana then lied down to him and rested her head on his chest "You have great arms, baby." Ariana said "Where'd you get them?" "Well that's what I get for cheerleading too much." Franklin said with a smile Ariana then started circling her thumbs on Franklin's biceps, Franklin then closed his eyes looking relaxed "You like that?" Ariana asked "Yeah" Franklin moaned "Want me to do more than this?" Ariana asked "No." Franklin said then stood up "What are you doing?" "Why am I not allowed to touch my boyfriend?!" Ariana furiously asked "I didn't say you can't." Franklin said "I'm just getting confused with what your doing." "I'm making you feel better!" Ariana said "Because that's all I want for you! To feel better!" "I'm sorry." Franklin said "I respect you Ariana. I know we've been dating for like months but I love you so much. I wanna be with you." "I love you too." Ariana said then kissed Franklin Franklin then kissed back, Ariana held his neck tightly. The kiss was starting to heat up. Ariana then took off Franklin's tank top. Franklin then took off Ariana's cardigan revealing a white tank top. The kiss was getting really passionate. Ariana then started unbucking Franklin's belt and pulled it out. Franklin then placed his hands on her butt squeezing it. When Ariana was about to take off his pants, Franklin stopped kissing "Wait, I can't do this." Franklin said "Why not?" Ariana said "Did I did it wrong?" "No, I don't wanna go further." Franklin said "I wanna do it when the timing is perfect okay? I want it to be perfect. I want it to be perfect for you. Because I love you." "I love you too." Ariana said then kissed Franklin They both lied down on the bed and snuggled A knock was heard on the door, then Niall arrived "Nialler?!" Ariana shouted "Cuddling? count me in!" Niall said then ran and jumped on the bed ___________________________________________